Furiae
Furiae is the Goddess of the Seals and sister of Caim. She was once betrothed to Inuart. Her Japanese name is Furies. Personality Furiae is a gentle girl, who watches quietly with deep thoughts. At first glance, she appears to be nothing more than another damsel who bears the burden of the world upon her shoulders. However, Furiae harbors deep secrets in her heart. She loves her brother unconditionally. But this love is condemned by society, and she is shamed. Deep inside, a hatred of the world that would deny their bond grows within her heart. History Birth of a Goddess In a time of relative peace, Furiae is betrothed to Inuart. It is unclear if this union was determined at her birth by either her late parents or Caim, or if the decision was mutual. When a new goddess was needed, Furiae accepted the duty. The hierarch proceeded to lock her away within the Castle of the Goddess. When she can, Furiae avoids speaking to and looking at her brother and instead relies on Inuart to do the interaction for the both of them. Chapter 1 Verse 11 Goddess Saved. War and Death Outside of the Castle of the Goddess wages an intense battle, it startles Furiae from her prayers and fills her with a sense of foreboding. As Imperial troops flood the castle, Inuart comes to her side in hopes to defend her from the soldiers that would kill her. Luckily, Caim breaks through the doors of her chamber and slaughters the men. The day has been won, the castle defended and the Empire routed. In a symbol of protective rage, Caim repeatedly stabs the corpse of the soldier who pointed his sword at his sister's throat; Inuart comments on Caim's bloodlust, but Furiae is quiet Chapter 1, Verse 11 Goddess Saved. It is likely that she enjoyed being rescued by her brother. Inuart then decides that they should journey to the elf village, bound by neutrality. In such a place, Furiae - who carries the burden of the world's order - would be kept safe. However, the party arrives to decimated lands overrun by Imperial troops. The seal the elves guarded had been broken. Searching for a new haven for Furiae, the group hears the voice of Verdelet. Caim entrusts his sister and friend to the hierarch as he continues to clear away the Empire from the forest of the elves. However, something goes wrong in the desert and, in defending Furiae, Verdelet and Inuart are captured. Caim is able to rescue Verdelet and ensure the safety of his sister. However, the desert seal is broken and the burden as the goddess grows heavier upon Furiae's shoulders; she can barely stand. As the troop makes camp so that she can rest, Inuart returns with intentions to defeat Caim and steal back his love. After beating down Caim, the dragon, and the hierarch, Inuart proceeds to his place at Furiae's side. The girl managed to get a good slap in before she was kissed so badly that she fell unconscious. Inuart takes her to the Sky Fortress, where she is placed in the inner sanctum. Dressed in a velvet red dress, she lays listlessly on the bed, staring at the doll whose face is full of knives. It is a place full of eery quiet. (note: it is likely she was dressed as such so Manah could easily pilfer her things- such as her bracelet, worn in the second game) First Death Furiae's death occurs where neither Caim nor Inuart bear witness to. They can only see the aftermath - the dagger in her chest and the red skies beyond. Second Death Caim manages to reach Furiae's side before Manah has completed her ritual. The priestess, however, easily amends that. By searching deep within the goddess's heart, she reveals Furiae's secrets; her repressed incestuous desires. How desperately she wanted to forsake her duty and rest in the arms of her brother! How she wanted Caim to ignore the seals and take her. The world, her deepest mind ached, should burn for separating them. Caim, a man who has loved her dearly and fought so hard to protect her and humanity, can only look away in disgust. Unable to look at the truths within her heart and unable to withstand the disgust in her brother's gaze, Furiae stabs herself in the chest. Even as Caim stares at her in broken anguish, she says only "Don't look at me." Third Death Caim does not come to Furiae's rescue. Instead, he kills Manah. Furiae, still in the inner sanctum with Inuart as the Sky Fortress begins to crumble, dies with the sound of his manic laughter ringing in her ears. Rebirth Driven mad by grief, Inuart takes the corpse of his love to the Seeds of Resurrection. Should Caim have followed him, the results are very different. 'The Goddesses' ::Drakengard, flowers for the '''Broken' spirit'' ::A woman turned into a stake will hold the world in a basin of fire. Caim has followed Inuart, determined to stop him from using the seeds. However, he is too late. Inuart places Furiae's corpse into the seed, what awakens is the darkness at the depths of her heart. The monstrous beast kills Inuart with Furiae's smiling face before pulling itself from the seed. It is intent on destroying humanity. Caim does battle with the monstrosity that was once his sister. Even as he holds her corpse in his arms, the seeds birth more of her monstrous images. The end of the world that had condemned them follows. The following song is sung by Furiae's voice actors in both the english and japanese versions. :Exhaustion ::Crimson lights the sky, the birds still asleep ::Like a dream it shines, from heaven's safe keep ::Children's songs we sung, as soft as the breeze ::Endless fields, our home, I long for those days ::I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face ::I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love ::See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below ::I burn in the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky ::Watching me, watching you... ::Silent black the dawn, and time tells its tale ::Darkened blood, it flows, the forest receives ::Look within the dark, as deep as you dare ::There inside you find destruction you seek ::I call out these prayers to the sky, heavy with thought, see your face ::I carry these memories inside, thoughts of a soul colored by love ::See me grow wings and fly high, passions will die down below ::I in burn the basin of fire, watchers look on as they dance in their merciless sky ::Watching me, watching you... 'New Breed' Caim felt that battling the priestess was of greater importance than following Inuart, and left the two on their way. Before the Seed of Resurrection, the black dragon evolves. the blue dragon, now gifted with knowledge, guides Inuart on entering the seed. Inuart takes Furiae into the seed with him, and their souls join in the birth of a new life: Nowe. Nowe has lingering emotions left over in his soul from the duo. The strongest is the sadness attached to the Castle of the Goddess, where Nowe has never been himself yet feels inexplicably anguished. Early Concepts Early concept art shows that Furiae would have been a playable character. Images dg-furiae2.jpg|Furiae Face dg-misc14.jpg|Goddess Furiae dg-misc15.jpg|Goddess within the Castle Furiae 2.png|Furiae Expressions Caim and Furiae.png|Caim and Furiae Furiae 1.png|Furies 76-femcaim.png|Early Concept Furiae Herione 90-furiaeconcept2.jpg|Early Furiae Concept Art 89-furiaeconcept.jpg|Furiae Concept Art 32-goddessconcept.jpg|Goddess Concept Art Imperial City Battle.jpg|Battle at Imperial City References